Lost Treasure
by SurvivorUnknown
Summary: [Sahara]. Dirk and Al finds the location of crashed plane filled with treasure and set off to find it along with Dirk's 19 year old cousin. The only problem is that they're not the only one after the treasure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Sahara. I only own my characters and the storyline. This takes place a year after the movie. I hope that you'll enjoy it and I'll make my best to make it as interesting as possible.

**Chapter 1**

**- - - - - - - - - **

**_New Delhi, India_**

"Sam, you go for the security cameras. Give us a sign when the coast is clear."

"Got it Adam."

Sam looked around him and hurried towards the room where the security tapes were so that he could shut the cameras off. He made a noise so that the guard would leave and snuck inside and quickly shut them off. He made a sign for Adam that the coast was clear and he copied it.

"What the—?"

Before the guard finished his sentence, Sam threw a punch at his face and hit him in the stomach with the rifle so that he fell to the ground and the hurried after Adam and Paul. The guard wouldn't wake up for quite a while but when he did they needed to leave the place fast.

"You think the clue is here?" Paul asked

"The boss said so. Now come on, we don't have that long." Adam replied

Just then, the alarm started beeping loudly and Adam turned around to Sam. How could they know they were there if he had taken care of the security cameras? Now they had to move fast because if they got caught, their boss wouldn't be happy with them at all and they'd be in trouble for sure.

"Come on let's move it! Go, go, go!"

* * *

**_Kos, Greece_**

"YIIIHAA!"

Al Giordino almost jumped up in the air with the water scooter as he and his friend Dirk Pitt raced to reach the docks first. They were in Greece for another dive with NUMA but they were currently taking a break. It had been a little over a year since their adventure in the African desert with Eva and their lives were continuing as normal. Eva and Dirk weren't together anymore, she had her job and Dirk had his and they were both always halfway across the world and barely saw each other. Al knew Dirk missed her but he wouldn't admit it, he just referred to it as a simple romance but Al knew him too well to be able to tell him that it wasn't true.

"Last one to the docks buys coffee!" Dirk shouted

"You're on!" Al told him

One way or another, Al always ended up paying for lunch or breakfast but this time it was going to be Dirk's turn. He was already way ahead of him and he smiled at the thought of winning against him. He turned around to see that Dirk was missing and he wondered where he went but figured that he had probably taken a short cut between one the ships so he decided to get moving. Just then, Al saw Dirk racing ahead of him and he couldn't understand how since he had been the one taking the lead.

"Hey Al! Maybe next time I should let you get a head start!" Dirk shouted

"How the hell did he do that?" Al asked himself

Suddenly, the engine stopped running and Al flew off the water scooter and into the water. It was lucky he was a good swimmer otherwise he would have drowned. He quickly got back up onto the surface and started swimming back to the docks which was a few minutes away and when he got there, he saw that Dirk was already waiting for him at the café with a smile on his face.

"Next time." Al said as he sat down on the chair

"Sure thing." Dirk told him

A waiter came to the table and handed them two coffees. They only had time to drink the coffee and then they had to get back to the ship and then Admiral Sandecker had told them to go to some dinner party and they really didn't have any choice but to go. The admiral constantly made sure that they weren't about to go on anymore adventures that would put their lives at risk again or do something else stupid even though the two had told them that it wouldn't happen.

"Why do we have to go to the stupid dinner party anyway?" Al asked

"Because according to the admiral there would be very important people there and he needs us to make an impression on them." Dirk replied

"Just because we stopped toxic waste from polluting all the world's oceans."

"Yeah."

"I hate him."

"Come on, let's head back."

Dirk got up and walked away and Al sighed. "That's right, I have to pay. Again. But hey, don't worry. I'm completely fine with getting the bill." Al said to himself as he called for the waiter

* * *

_**Somewhere**_

"Those damn idiots! I told them to be careful!"

"But they don't know it's you they're working for Sir."

"This jeopardises the whole job. Why is it that every single time you want something done you're gonna have to do it yourself?"

The man hit his fist on the table angrily, got up and walked away. No one was going to get in the way of him and if they did he was going to make sure that they got out of the way no matter what he had to do to make it happen.

**TBC……**

* * *

**The beginning, a little confusing perhaps but there will be explanation later on I promise. Please review, I'll be eternally grateful. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**- - - - - - - - **

"This is so boring." Al stated

"Keep a straight face, get something to drink. Just not too much." Dirk told him

It was later and the two men were at the dinner party, going around talking to some people that the Admiral introduced them to. Dirk had to agree with Al, it wasn't exactly the most fun thing in the world but if they wanted to keep their job then they really didn't have any other choice. As Al walked away to get a drink, Dirk looked around him. They were at a mansion on Kos which was only used for dinner parties and large business meetings, but he wouldn't mind living in it if he had the cash. Just as he was about to walk towards Al, he saw someone he hadn't seen in a very long time and walked over to her.

"Aunt Kay?" He asked

The woman was in her early 50s, had dark blonde, quite long straight hair, but she looked younger than she really was. Dirk hadn't seen his aunt in a very long time. A few years to be precise and he couldn't believe he met her on Kos of all places in the world. The woman turned around and seemed to be just as surprised as Dirk was.

"Dirk?" She stated

"In the flesh." Dirk told her

Kay, or Kathleen as her name really was, smiled and the two hugged. Dirk had always been close to Kay and her family, but since there had been so much to do with work, he hadn't had that much time to see them and it was one of the very few things that he felt really guilty about. When he was a little kid, he would spend a lot of times at Kay's house because he was having trouble at home since his parents were getting divorced and Kay really helped him pull it through.

"What are you doing on Kos?" Kay asked

"Ah you know the usual, diving after ships. What about you?" Dirk replied

"We're on holiday. A friend of mine has a house here and we got to borrow it."

"What about Jasmine? How's she doing?"

Jasmine was Kay's youngest child and back when he used to spend more time with family, the two of them were quite close. But then he moved around quite a lot and they stopped hearing from each other and every now and then Dirk wondered how she was holding up. He knew that Jasmine was the kind of person who could take care of herself and didn't take crap from anyone but he was still worried about her and he hoped that she hadn't gotten herself into any kind of trouble.

"She's doing fine. She misses you though. But you know how she is, too proud to admit it. She's back at the house; you should come by and say hi. She's like that a lot." Kay replied

"I'll do that." Dirk told her

"Say, tomorrow night at 7?"

"I'll be there."

"Am I hearing things right? Someone misses Dirk? You gotta be kidding me." Al said when he walked up the pair

"Aunt Kay, this is Al Giordino, Al this is my Aunt Kay."

"Oh, you're the ex-archaeologist right?"

"Yeah that would be me." Kay said

"Well I hate to break up the family reunion but I need to talk to my buddy here. Nice to meet you."

Al and Dirk walked away and the adventurer wondered what Al was so nervous about. He looked around him and saw that the Admiral was busy talking to some woman so that meant thatthey at leastweren not in trouble with him. There weren't many things that Al got nervous or scared about but this time he could tell that there was something giving him the creeps for sure.

"What's going on?" Dirk asked

"See that dude over there?" Al replied

Dirk looked over Al's shoulder and saw a tall guy, where a black suit and pants standing in a corner looking over in their direction. He didn't exactly seem to be invited to the party and he was just standing there as if he was scanning through the scene with Clark Kent's X-ray vision and trying to find someone or something interesting.

"The bodyguard replica?" Dirk asked

"Yeah. He's been watching us like a hawk all night." Al replied

"What did you do this time Al?"

Al ignored Dirk's statement. He didn't like it when people just stared at him without saying anything and that guy looked particularly stiff and was probably not a very nice person at all.

"I don't know about you, but he's giving me the creeps. Can we get out of here?" Al asked

"Yeah." Dirk told him

The two friends started making their way towards the entrance door. Dirk turned around and saw that the guy was still following them. He hadn't seen him around before so they couldn't be enemies, but he clearly knew who the two of them were. They had made the paper's a few times but Dirk didn't have enemies. At least not that many of them and most of them were either behind bars or dead for some kind of reason.

"Al, you don't have any enemies I should know of do you?" Dirk asked

"Not that I'm aware of." Al told him

They walked fast through the streets and the bodyguard was still close behind them. They started running as fast as they could, hoping to get him off their back eventually but Dirk stopped running when he saw two men walking towards them. One of them had a gun in his hands and was pointing it right towards them.

"So you're the famous Dirk Pitt." One of the men stated, he had short dark, almost black hair and looked like a businessman

"Who wants to know?" Dirk asked

"Now Mr. Pitt, there's no need for that tone."

"I don't know, but if you send your bodyguard to spy on us and then show up with guns pointing at us, I'd say I have all right for that tone. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I hear you're a fan of treasure hunting. The one you found last year was quite something right?"

"We didn't find a treasure last year." Al told him

Dirk, Al and the Admiral had agreed on not telling anyone else about the treasure because it meant a lot of people would want to have it and they would do anything to find out the location. Once they realized it was in Modiba's village, it would lead to some kind of riot and that was something Dirk was sure of.

"There's no need for the act Mr. Giordino, I've done my homework. I know about your wild desert chase, I know about Dr. Rojas, I know about everything. I've done my homework. I also know that you two are a pretty good team. Not afraid of challenges." The man told him

"What's it to you?" Dirk asked

"I've got a job that might interest the two of you very much."

"What job?" Al asked

"I'll tell you all about it. Tomorrow night at 7 at my house."

"I can't. I've already made plans." Dirk told him

"I'm sure you can make changes. Trust me; you won't want to miss this. Here's the address. Don't be late."

The man handed him a card with his name and address. Dirk and Al watched him and his bounty hunter walk away. They were both wondering what job it was that he was talking about and why they would be so interested about it.

"Andrew Morgan. I wonder if Sandecker knows who he is." Dirk half mumbled

"Speaking of Sandecker, let's head back before he starts wondering if we took off treasure hunting again." Al said and started walking, but the two of them had no idea of what they were about to get dragged into

**TBC…**

* * *

**Okay, I know there are people reading this fic and not reviewing but please review anyway because it makes an author motivated and it makes the work better. Next chapter will be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**- - - - - - - - - **

"I thought you said you _weren't_ going to this Andrew Morgan guy?" Admiral Sandecker asked when he saw that Dirk was getting ready to go out

It was the next day around 6 pm and Dirk was about to go visit Kay and Jasmine. He and Al had decided not to go to see Andrew, if that was even his real name, because whatever he wanted them to help him with, Dirk had a feeling that it couldn't be good and he didn't want to get involved in someone else's trouble.

"I'm not going there." Dirk told him as he straightened up his tie

"So why the fancy dressing?" Sandecker asked

"Family reunion. I'm going to see my Aunt and my cousin. They have a house here. I ran into her last night at the dinner party."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Kathleen Stevens."

"Oh, that's right. I haven't seen her in years."

Dirk turned around to the admiral with a surprised expression on his face. How did he know his Aunt and how come he hadn't known about it before. Then again, there was a lot people didn't know about admiral and he wasn't exactly the type who shared a lot information about himself.

"Say hi to her for me will you?" Sandecker asked

"Sure thing. I'll see you later." Dirk replied

Dirk got his suit and walked left the ship. He was looking for to the dinner and he hoped that nothing unexpected was going to happen to ruin it because around him, when you wanted things to go smoothly, they usually didn't.

* * *

"He's not gonna show up boss."

"I know." Andrew said

"What are you gonna do?"

"Move on to plan B."

* * *

"Hey mom, why did you have to invite Dirk over tonight?" 19 year old Jasmine Stevens asked her mother

Kay turned around to her daughter. She knew Jasmine was nervous about meeting Dirk since it had been so long but she would never admit it. She thought that they needed some catching up to do.

"Because it's been a long time and you guys need some catching up to do." Kay replied

Jasmine sighed and leaned against the wall. Okay, so she was a little nervous, nothing major. Dirk had always been her favourite cousin and as she read in the newspapers, he was always up to something new. It was kind of cool to have a cousin who worked with NUMA. Not everyone could tell people that, not that she usually did. The doorbell rang; Jasmine took a deep breath, walked over and opened it.

"Hey there sweet cheeks, long time no see." Dirk greeted

"No kidding." Jasmine stated

The two cousins hugged. Jasmine had changed a lot, at least in appearance, how much her personality had changed was for him to wait and see. Although Dirk had to admit that he was a little worried about Andrew Morgan, he hadn't seemed like the person who liked being ignored and he had no idea of how he would react when he realized he and Al wasn't gonna show up. _Let's hope he won't overreact, _Dirk thought

* * *

"How's the research going Rudi?" Al asked

Rudi was working on the computer to try and find out anything he could about Andrew Morgan, if he was a bad guy or had any sort of criminal record at all, there was no way Al and Dirk were going to take the job from him. As far as Al was concerned, if the guy had to have bodyguards sent after them to get them to meet with him, he wasn't someone you could trust and that was enough information for him but Dirk still wanted to make sure.

"All I've got about him is that he comes from a wealthy family, inherited the fortune when he was 18 years old, his parents were both murdered a year after, he's a businessmen and as far as I can see, he doesn't have a criminal record. He has several estates around the world; he's done a bit of charity work in Africa and owns a game lodge in Kenya." Rudi told him

"Who murdered his parents?" Al asked

"Some guy named Mackenzie Adams; he got a life sentence so there's no way he's gonna be out of prison anytime soon. This guy looks pretty clean to me."

"I bet he's got a few skeletons hidden in his closet. He didn't seem like a nice guy to me. I mean he had guns pointed at us. That doesn't exactly make a very good first impression on people."

"What kind of job was it?"

"He never told us, he wanted us to go to his place tonight so he could explain."

"Why aren't you there?"

"Dirk met his aunt at the party yesterday and he promised he'd stop by their house to say hi. He said he wouldn't be there too long."

Al scrolled down the computer screen to see if there was something else about Mr. Morgan that they should know about but he couldn't find anything which made him even more suspicious and he had a feeling that Dirk would be too. _I don't like this guy, _he thought.

* * *

"So what do you do now when you don't dig in the sand anymore?" Dirk asked

"I teach history at the university. It's not as exciting but I still like it." Kay replied

Talking to Dirk again, wasn't as awkward as Jasmine thought it would be, he hadn't changed one bit and she realized how much she had actually missed her cousin. She had heard about his last 'adventure' on the news and couldn't believe that if it wasn't for NUMA, the water would be too poisoned to drink.

"What other adventures have you been on lately?" Jasmine asked

"None actually, Sandecker is watching us like a hawk so that we don't head of on anymore cross-country races in Africa or any other part of the world for that matter. He's probably worried we'll blow up his new yacht." Dirk replied

"How is Jim?" Kay asked

"He's fine, he says hi to you. I never knew you guys knew each other."

"We're old friends."

Dirk looked at the time and realized he had to start heading back to the ship. He'd had a great time and he hoped it would be so long until the next time they got together like this. In fact he was going to make sure of that. He got out of the chair and grabbed his coat.

"I have to start going back. It's great to see you again and I hope it won't be another 6 years to the next time." Dirk told them

"Time flies." Kay stated

"It sure does. I'll tell you what, why don't you guys come by the ship tomorrow. I'm sure the Admiral wouldn't mind that seeing as he already knows you."

"I wish I could, but I have to meet some friends at the University of Athens quite early and I'll be there the whole day."

"What about you Jasmine?"

Jasmine thought for a few seconds, she didn't really have anything else to do and she could go to the beach any other time. Not to mention she didn't know how long Dirk was going to be in Greece or when she would get to see him the next time so the answer was quite obvious to her.

"Where is the ship?" Jasmine asked

"Do you know where Café Michele is?" Dirk asked

"Yeah, by the docks."

"We can meet there at 11. That is if you're awake by then."

"11 it is."

"Great. See you then."

"Do say hi to Jim for me will you?"

"Definitely. Goodnight"

Dirk walked out of the house and he wondered if there was a chance that Kay and Sandecker had had something going on in the past because they seemed to be very close. _Sandecker with a girl, wonder if I'll live to see that day, _he thought as he walked along the streets.

* * *

Andrew was annoyed. He thought he had made it clear that if he told someone to meet him then that's the way it was going to be, yet Dirk and Al had completely ignored him, but he wasn't going to give up that easy. He had a plan B prepared. The two adventurers were the only ones who could do the job and he certainly wasn't going to do it himself, it was way too dangerous.

"I'll have it my way." He said to himself and threw the whiskey that was left in his glass into the fire

* * *

When Dirk had told Sandecker that Jasmine would be coming to visit the ship the next morning, he seemed to be looking forward to it and Dirk assumed it was because she was Kay's daughter. The information Rudi had given him about the mysterious Mr. Morgan was something that sort of worried Dirk because he didn't really find it credible enough but he would worry about that later. It was a little after 11 and he was at Café Michele waiting for Jasmine. He asked a waiter to bring the check as he saw Jasmine running towards him.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized

"That's okay. Patience is a virtue right?" Dirk told her

"Right."

The two started walking and it didn't take long before they reached the Mary-Ann. Jasmine thought the ship would be a little bigger than it actually was and was surprised that they could so much work done with so many people on it. She got on board and as she looked around her, she thought of the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'.

"This is where Rudi works on the computers, without him we'd be lost." Dirk explained

Jasmine looked around the room that was filled with computers. On the walls there were newspaper articles from their previous accomplishments and adventures and it was all in a mess. _What else can you expect when there's a bunch of guys living here? _Jasmine thought. The two of them continued walking out of the room until and open area where lots of people were running around on deck telling each other what to do.

"This is where the action happens." Dirk told her

"Seems to be quite busy." Jasmine stated

"It usually is. Let me introduce you to someone. Hey Al, get your butt over here!"

Al turned around and saw Dirk standing with a girl who had quite long dark brown curly hair, coloured skin and seemed to be in her teens and he knew that it was probably Dirk's cousin. The blonde dropped what he was doing and walked over to the two of them.

"Jasmine, this is Al Giordino, Al, this is my cousin Jasmine." Dirk said

"Hi, nice to meet you." Al greeted

The two of them shook hands. "And here comes the admiral." Dirk told them

Jasmine turned around and saw a man who seemed to be around her mom's age walking downstairs. He had greyish hair and a beard and strangely enough seemed somewhat familiar to her. _I think I must have met him at one of the university's dinner parties sometime, _Jasmine thought.

"Admiral, this is Jasmine Stevens. Jasmine this is Admiral Sandecker." Dirk introduced

"It's nice to meet you." Jasmine said

"The pleasure is all mine and welcome aboard the ship." Sandecker told her

"Thanks."

"Admiral."

Sandecker turned around to Rudi who walked out to them with the satellite phone in his hands. "Who is it?" Sandecker asked.

"It's uhm….it's Andrew Morgan." Rudi replied

**TBC…**

* * *

**What does he want now and why not talk to Dirk or Al instead. To find out, read the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming, it will get better I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**- - - - - - - - - **

"This is Admiral Jim Sandecker speaking." Sandecker said

"_Hello Admiral, my name is Andrew Morgan." _

"Yeah I know, you had a run in with my boys two days ago about a job I believe?"

"_That's correct, only problem is that your boys didn't show up and I asked them to specifically do so."_

"I'm sure they had their reasons. What kind of job is it?"

"_A job I'm sure you would be interested in." _

"Look Mr. Morgan, I don't know what kind of business you're involved with, but whatever it is, we won't have anything to do with it."

Dirk listened to the conversation. He could hear some of what Mr. Morgan was saying across the line but only vaguely. He seemed to be desperate to get them to do the job for him and it was clearly something very important.

"_I know your boys found the American gold on the Texas last year, I've done my homework. I know they're not afraid of challenges and I need people like that for this job. I've asked around and no one else will do it. You're the last ones I can ask. It's nothing criminal I can assure you and you will be paid for it." _Morgan told him

"Exactly what kind of job is this Mr. Morgan?" Sandecker asked

"_It's hard to tell you over the phone. I need your boys to hear it too. I was thinking we could meet somewhere, quite soon." _

"We're busy."

"_I don't mind the lady hearing it too._"

Sandecker turned around and looked at Jasmine. How did Morgan know that she was here? He didn't like the sound of things but he had a feeling that they weren't getting away from him. Dirk saw the look he gave Jasmine and wondered what was really going on. Sandecker sighed; half annoyed and decided to give in.

"When and where?" He asked

"_I have a villa a couple of minutes from your ship. I'll meet you there in half an hour. And I meant what I said about not minding the lady hearing. Even if she is a little too young to be called lady. I'll see you in a while then Admiral, your boys have the address." _

Sandecker put away the satellite phone and turned around to the others who were obviously waiting eagerly to hear what Morgan had told him. Judging the look on his face, he was worried and Dirk, Al and Rudi knew that when he was worried it was never a good thing.

"He knew Jasmine was here." Sandecker told them

"Okay, who is this guy and how did he know I was here?" Jasmine asked

"Al and I ran into him on our way from the dinner party. He talked about some job he wanted us to do for him because oh the incident last year and we told him no. Guess he didn't like it too much. What did say about Jasmine?" Dirk explained

"He said he didn't mine her coming along. In fact it sounded as if that's what he wanted." Sandecker said

"Okay, that's scary." Jasmine stated

"When did he want to see us?" Al asked

"In half an hour, he has a villa close by; he said you guys have the address." Sandecker replied

Dirk looked in the pocket of his pants and took out the card he had given him during the encounter and handed it to Sandecker. The adventurer wasn't so sure he liked the idea of going there, especially since he didn't know how Morgan had known Jasmine was there. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her while they were there.

"Let's get ourselves ready shall we. He wanted us to be there in half an hour. It can't take that long to walk there." Sandecker told them

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Indian jungle **_

The two men were walking fast through the jungle; they didn't want anyone else to see them there. If someone did then they were going to be in a lot of trouble and that was something they would not risk happening. This was their duty and it was an honourable one as well, failing the task would bring disgrace and shame to their tribe and they would never be welcomed back. Their wives would leave them and their children would never talk to them. It was also a very difficult task and of that they were sure. One mistake could be fatal. One mistake could make a very big difference. They couldn't risk it. They weren't allowed to.

* * *

They found the house rather quickly and Jasmine figured that whoever this guy was, he had a lot of money and knew how to spend it. It scared her when she found out that he had known she was there. The group entered the house and the 19 year old hoped that the meeting would go well because they couldn't know what to expect from their so called 'host'. As they entered the lounge a man walked down stairs and Jasmine assumed it was Andrew Morgan.

"Welcome to my home. I'm glad you could come and I apologize for the other day." Morgan told them

"Don't worry; we get guns pointed at us all the time." Al said

"Please sit."

"What exactly is this about?" Dirk asked

Morgan sat down on a sofa. He had gotten them to come this far, which meant that they were curious so he was going to tell them the truth. "Alright, you've been patient so I'm going to tell you."

"Finally." Al muttered

"In the early 1950s an archaeological discovery was made that was kept very quiet because the team didn't want the word to get out. They found a treasure, one that people have been searching for thousands of years."

"What treasure?" Sandecker asked

"Agamemnon's treasure."

Jasmine looked up at him surprised. Agamemnon's treasure had been one people had been searching for a long time and it had been found by a German archaeologist and he had taken it out of Turkey. It couldn't be that treasure, it just wasn't possible.

"You know about Troy?" Morgan asked her

"I know a German archaeologist said he found it in Turkey and he also found Agamemnon's treasure and took it out of the country." Jasmine replied

"That's not necessarily true. What Schliemann found wasn't Troy and it certainly was not Agamemnon's treasure. No, the treasure of Troy would be much bigger or else Homer wouldn't have made such a big deal out of it. In order to keep their discovery a secret, the team decided to smuggle the gold out of the country in order to keep it to themselves, but things didn't go as planned. The plane the gold was on crashed, the pilots died and the gold has gone missing."

"What do you mean missing? Did someone steal it?" Sandecker asked

"That's what we think. But we're not sure who did it yet."

"And you want us to find out who did it?" Dirk guessed

"Precisely."

"Why us?" Al asked

"Because I've heard that you're the only ones fit enough for the job and you will get paid for it. I can assure you that."

"What do you get out of it?" Sandecker asked

"I don't want to keep the treasure for myself if that's what you're asking. I'm donating it to the Turkish government where it belongs. I know you're suspicious and I don't blame you, but I am offering you a deal. Find the treasure, let me know where it is and I'll donate money to your next dive. You are looking for that old warship aren't you? You need the money and I need the help."

Sandecker thought for a while. It was true that they needed the money but he didn't want to put Dirk and Al's lives on the line just because of a treasure. He faced towards the two friends to see what they had to say about it. Dirk was always up for an adventure but even this time he seemed a little suspicious.

"Do you have any idea of where the gold might be?" Dirk asked

"The plane crashed somewhere in the Indian jungle. That's all I know. The rest is up to you to find out." Morgan replied

"How, when and where?" Al asked

"I have a plane that will take you to Turkey in a few hours where I have a friend who's an archaeologist. He will explain things a little better and he will take you to the dig site."

"Can't we leave tomorrow? My aunt won't be back until later tonight and there's no way I'm leaving Jasmine alone on this island." Dirk said. _Not with people like you around _he added to himself

"Then take her with you." Morgan suggested

"Are you kidding me? How am I gonna explain that one to my mom?"

"Jasmine, can I talk to you for a minute alone?" Dirk asked

"Sure."

Dirk and Jasmine left the room. He didn't trust Morgan but he knew that NUMA needed the money and if the treasure really was going to go to the Turkish government he would go along with it but he wasn't leaving Jasmine alone around him, even if Sandecker would look out for her. Not to mention that Kay would kill him if she found out that he had just left.

"Jasmine, I am not leaving you alone in this town around that guy. I'm gonna do this for NUMA because we need the money and if the treasure goes to the Turkish government then it's a good deed but either way, you're gonna have to come with us." Dirk told her

"And tell my mom what? That I decided to go treasure hunting with you? She's gonna freak out." Jasmine said

"No. I'll have Sandecker tell her what's going on so she doesn't have to worry. Besides, look at it as an adventure. What do you say?"

Jasmine thought for a few seconds and hoped that Morgan was telling the truth and that they weren't going to get into trouble or leading them on a wild goose chase. Knowing her mom, she was going to freak out either way. She sighed and decided to go along with it. She nodded and the two of them walked back into the living room.

"What do you say Al? Are you with us?" Dirk asked

"I can't let you do anything stupid now can I." Al replied

"So it's all settled then?" Morgan asked

"It is. But if this is a trick, you'll be sorry you asked us in the first place." Dirk told him

"It's not a trick. I give you my word."

**TBC…**

* * *

**There you go, they're going to Turkey. It should be rather interesting right? And now you have the explanation to why Jasmine goes along with them. Read the next chapter please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_ **Sorry the update has taken a while but I just got back to school and I've had trouble with the internet connection at home. Not to mention I've been having a major writer's block. My point is though, I care about my readers and I am not giving up on this story because there is a lot more good stuff to come. Anyway, here's an extra long chapter to make up for the delay and I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 5**

_Deception Point_

- - - - - - - - -

"_Jasmine went where with Dirk and Al?" _A worried Kathleen asked over the line

"I know you're afraid that something's going to happen to her but I assure you that she's in good hands with Dirk and Al. They won't let anyone harm her. In fact we thought it would be safer for her to go with them because we don't really trust this Morgan guy." Jim explained

"_So then why did you take him up on the offer in the first place?" _

"Because we need the money and if he really is going to give the treasure back to Turkey then it would be a good deed as well but if he's playing us, I'll make sure the three of them take the next plane back here."

"_Who exactly is this guy?" _

"Rudi did some research on him, he was born rich and has an interest in archaeological history and he doesn't have any criminal records."

"_That's a good thing isn't it?" _

"Let's hope so Kay, let's hope so."

**/LINE/**

"Okay, we're in Turkey, now where is this archaeologist friend of his."

Being in Greece one moment and then the next in Turkey was weird to Jasmine. When she had woken up that morning she had thought that she would just be spending a couple of hours with her cousin not go on a treasure hunt that would take them to India. She didn't know if she should be excited about it because a part of her thought it was a little scary. She knew Dirk wouldn't let anything happen to her, that's not what scared her but it was the fact that things could change so fast. Even if Turkey and Greece weren't that far away from each other, there was certainly a difference in climate and the 18 year old carefully observed her surroundings.

"Ah, there you are. I'm sorry I took so long."

The three of them looked up and saw a medium man with a rather wide figure walking up to them. He looked as if he was in his late 30s and had short dark brown hair. Jasmine assumed that he was probably from Turkey. He shook hands with all three of them and Dirk still wasn't entirely sure if he was a friend or foe. _I guess time will have to tell, _he thought.

"What exactly are you going to show us Dr….?" Dirk asked

"Hassal, Ari Hassal."

"Dr. Hassal."

"The plan is to show you the old dig site and then you'll spend the night at my house and continue to India tomorrow morning."

"Do we have any sort of clue to go after regarding the treasure? You can't just let us off in India without any sort of trail to follow." Al said

"Oh we do have a clue Mr. Giordino, but first the dig-site. This way please."

**/LINE/**

"Step one completed Sir, but what do we do if they suspect anything?"

"If they suspect too much we'll move onto plan B immediately." Morgan replied

Morgan hoped he wouldn't have to use Plan B but Dirk Pitt was already suspicious to go on this mission. _If you know what's best for you Mr. Pitt, you won't cause any complications. It could end in despair, _he thought as he took a zip of his brandy.

**/LINE/**

Jasmine had always been interested in history and being at the dig-site of one of the most astounding finds in archaeology was amazing. The story of Troy was a story she loved and she had seen the movie with Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom which she had loved. As she was standing on the ground, looking around her, it almost felt as if she was back in the ancient times because she could imagine what Troy might have looked like if that really was where it had been. Dirk and Al were off with Ari who was showing them something and she had decided to have a look around on her own because that was who she was. She was often found sitting in a corner with a good book in her hands or writing something in her notebook which was something she carried with her. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with her friends and meeting new people, because she did, but she also liked her privacy and that was something not a lot of people understood. The interest in history and archaeology was something that was in the family genes, Dirk had the job he had, her mom had been an archaeologist and her brother was studying archaeology at the moment and would soon get his PhD. Jasmine had considered studying it as well but wasn't completely sure yet because there were a lot of other options and she wanted to keep an open mind.

"How are you finding it?" Ari asked as he walked up to her

"It's incredible. Schliemann really did a job here. I'm surprised there aren't many tourists here though." Jasmine replied

"I'm afraid most people do not find archaeology that interesting anymore. They don't like to live in the past."

"I think you need to understand the past to be able to move into the future."

"Wise words from someone so young."

"Yeah well, that's Jasmine for you." Dirk stated when he and Al joined them again

"Did you find anything interesting?" Jasmine asked

"A _lot_ of scorpions but nothing that says that this was Troy. If the plane that crashed in the jungle really was filled with Troy's treasure, it's gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack." Al replied

"What's the clue?" Dirk asked

"Let's stop by a restaurant in town and I'll tell you there." Ari told them

**/LINE/**

Kathleen was making her way through Cos to the restaurant where she was meeting Jim. They hadn't seen each other in such a long time and despite the circumstances, there was a lot to catch up on. Kay had known the admiral since before she and her husband had adopted Jasmine and they were good friends. She saw him sitting by a table in the middle of the restaurant and smiled when she walked up to him. The two of them ordered drinks and while they waited for their food to come, they talked.

"I can't believe it's been such a long time since we spoke." Kathleen stated

"We've both been busy. But I agree, it has been too long. How's Graham?" Jim said

"He's just fine, I spoke to him on the phone earlier and he says 'hi'."

"Did you tell him the whereabouts of Jasmine?"

"No, I figured it would be better to leave that out of the picture. He tends to get overprotective of her."

"He's her father; he has the right to be protective."

"I suppose that's true. Have you heard from them?"

"No, but if something was wrong they would call. Dirk and Al two of my best boys, they always know exactly what they're doing and they'll take care of her. You have nothing to worry about."

**/LINE/**

"Here's the plan, Ari says the treasure was taken from the plane, most probably by the natives, so what we need to do is to get to the plane and then to the village." Dirk said

"And then what? As them nicely 'can you please give us the treasure, we need it badly'?" Al asked

It was much later that night, Al and Dirk in the living room of Ari's house, looking at a map so they knew which direction they were going to take as not to get lost. So far it seemed as if Morgan wasn't playing them but in the duos experience, they knew you could never be too careful. If you were rich, you were powerful; if you were powerful you had a lot of connections to a lot of resources they didn't stand a chance of getting near so they had to plan every move carefully. Also Dirk didn't want Jasmine's life to be put at risk at all because if something happened to her, he would never be able to forgive himself and neither would Kathleen.

"The easiest way into the jungle is by foot, not to mention we'll cause less suspicion that way." Dirk explained

"How's little Missy-asleep-upstairs gonna like that?" Al asked

"She's tougher than she looks, she'll handle it. I'm gonna call it a night, we have to get up early tomorrow."

The two friends walked upstairs to their separate rooms and hoped that they would go through with everything without anything bad happening. Sure Dirk liked adventures but sometimes, you had to take it easy as well. He lay down on the bed and it did not take long before he fell asleep.

**/LINE/**

While Dirk and Al were both of to the land of dreams, Jasmine was awake. For some reason she couldn't get herself to fall asleep, no matter how much she tried. She decided that it was useless lying there doing nothing so she quietly opened door and walked downstairs to get something to drink. As she poured some milk into a glass, she heard footsteps coming closer and she heard two people speaking. One of them was Ari and the other one was a little unclear but she could tell it wasn't Dirk or Al.

"You can tell Mr. Morgan that everything is going according to plan. They're taking the flight to New Delhi tomorrow morning and hopefully it'll all work out." Ari said

"Are they at all suspicious?" The stranger asked

"It's hard to tell, but I do not think they have a clue of what's going on. If they did, they wouldn't have accepted Morgan's offer in the first place."

Jasmine listened to what they were saying and realized that this whole mission wasn't what it seemed to be like after all and that she needed to tell Dirk and Al about it as fast as possible so they could get out of it. As the two men walked out of the house, she carefully crept out of her hiding place and just as she was about to hurry upstairs someone grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth and pulled her away before the two men walked inside. The person removed his grip from her and she turned away to see Al standing there.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." Jasmine whispered

"Ssh, they'll find out we're here." Al told her

Ari and the stranger were standing in the living room, without being able to see the duo hiding close by. The stranger handed Ari something that wasn't visible, but Jasmine hoped they would find out soon what it was. _I have a bad feeling about this, _she thought as she observed the scene.

"So it's settled then? The treasure will go straight to the boss?" The stranger asked

"Definitely. Tell Morgan it's a pleasure doing business with him." Ari replied

"I will. If anything comes up, give me a call."

The stranger left the house and Ari stood still for a few moments before walking upstairs to his room. When the duo were sure he was out of sight, the two of them came out from their hiding place, hurried upstairs into Dirk room, where the adventurer was fast asleep. Jasmine sat down on the bed and shook Dirk until he opened his eyes and was slightly surprised to see her and Al there.

"We've got a big problem." Jasmine told him

"I believe you do my dear."

The trio turned around and saw Ari standing in the doorway with a gun aimed at them. Before Jasmine could react, Ari dragged her to him and aimed the gun to her throat and she immediately felt herself panicking. Ari wasn't going to let them get away because that meant he would be in serious trouble and he couldn't afford that. This job would get him a lot of money and money was something he needed. The newly awake Dirk didn't have to guess twice about what was going on and knew they had to do something about the situation fast.

"Move an inch and I will shoot her." Ari threatened, ready to pull the trigger

"Easy there Doctor, you don't wanna do anything you'll regret." Dirk told him

"Believe me Mr. Pitt; I have very few regrets in my life. This will certainly not be one of them."

"Put the gun down."

"I'm afraid I cannot. So Miss Stevens, do you have any last words?"

"Yeah. Drop dead."

Jasmine stepped on Ari's foot and hit him in the stomach with her elbow. It made him loose balance and drop the gun which she kicked over to Al who picked it up and aimed at Ari in case he would do anything stupid. The archaeologist was about to get back up on his feet and when he did Dirk punched him the face.

"Al, get Jasmine out of here." Dirk ordered

"What about you?" Al asked

"Just go, I'll catch up with you."

"You heard the man. Let's go."

The two of them hurried downstairs and ran as fast as they could out of the house and after a few moments Dirk joined them. Ari wasn't dead but he wouldn't wake up for a long time and when he did, they would be far away from there. They stopped running when they were a bit away from the house, and they all realized they were in a lot of trouble because it was only a matter of time before Morgan found out what had happened.

"What do we do now?" Jasmine asked

"The only thing we can do." Dirk replied

"What's that?" Al asked

"Catch the next flight to New Delhi. Morgan wants the treasure for himself and we can't let that happen so we have to get there before him."

"The map's back at the house."

"We'll get a new one. Taxi!"

The car stopped in front of them and the trio got inside, with no idea of what fate had in store for them. But one thing was for sure: it was going to be an adventure that they would never forget.

_**TBC…**_

**There you have it and I hope you liked it. Next one will be full of more action and it will be up a lot sooner than this one, I promise you that. Please press that tiny little button in the left hand corner of the screen before you close this page and I'll be very grateful. **


End file.
